The Koopalings Go To University
by Owen96
Summary: After many years at Bowser's castle, the Kooalings finally leave and go to university. Will it all go well? Or will it fail, like usual? Needing OC's.
1. Chapter 1

Me: This first chapter will focus mainly on the Koopaling's feelings about going to University and before they go. OC form at the end.

...

Wendy shivered as she waited by the front door for her brothers, holding a large bag with all her clothes inside. Morton then came running down, dragging a huge black bag. Wendy rolled her eyes.

'Let's see what you have got in here' she said and unzipped it.

She gasped at the contents.

'Your Wii? Your GamCube? Your Nintendo 64? Your DS Lite? Your DSI? Your DSIXL? Your Wii U? All the Mario party games? Well, I can't really blame you there. FIFTEEN Wii Remotes? FIFTEEN!? This is University, Morton. And you have packed nothing but games'

Morton smiled sheepishly. The others came down, Bowser Jr panting with his bag.

'Why do I have to come? I'm only 4!' he whined.

'Because this is FanFiction. Anything can happen' Wendy snapped.

Everyone gasped. In the distance, a wall exploded, sending debris everywhere.

'You bitch! You just broke the fourth wall!' yelled Ludwig and all of the brothers began hitting Wendy all over the place as she screamed for help.

...

The Koopalings got off the train and stared at the large building in front of them. Bowser was waiting for the train to start again. Ludwig had forced him to come for Bowser Jr's sake. The train started.

'BYE, SUCKERS! YOUR LIFE HERE IS GONNA BE HELL!' he laughed and transformed into a unicorn, flying off towards a rainbow.

The others shrugged and walked inside. Lots of other Koopas and different animals were walking around hurriedly.

'Where do we go?' asked Bowser Jr.

The others shrugged, and they all walked around. They soon came to the cafeteria, and decided to order some food. They sat down at a table, and ate in silence, all of them thinking the same question.

Will we survive this hell?

...

Yes, I know it is really short. It is short because I REALLY need OC's. They don't even have to be OC's, you can just make up a character. Either way, they will be in the story. Anyway, here is the form.

Name:

Age:

Species:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Friends:

Enemies:

Love interests: (Could be a Koopaling, or one of your own OC's.

And that is about it. Wait, I am going to throw in another one just for the fun of it.

Do they like Ice Cream? Yes/No.

Please review, and if you do then please send in an OC, or a made-up character. Thanks. I need at least two OC's or characters before I do the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Just to let you guys know, all of the OCs probably won't be getting in the first chapter. It is only fair if I start with the first OC, then the next and so on. So the ones who posted in their OCs last probably won't be getting in the first chapter. Anyway, enjoy! Oh yeah, I will be guessing what they wear, so please don't be offended if I make them wear something you didn't eat them to wear.

...

All the Koopalings walked together, but they knew they would all soon have to separate. They all checked which class they had to go to, and went there.

...

As Wendy walked, she spotted a Toad walking with Toadette. Like all Toads, she was short.

'Hey' said Wendy, walking up to them.

'Ugh, you are not serious' said the Toad, picking up her bag from the floor and swinging it around her shoulder. 'Wendy, the Koopaling'

'Um...Yeah' said Wendy, looking confused.

'Forget about her' muttered a human, walking up. 'I'm Jo'

Wendy looked at her. She was wearing mostly purple, and wore sunglasses, hiding her eyes.

'Hi. I'm Wendy' she said and smiled.

'Ugh, let's leave Toadette' muttered the Toad. 'By the way, Wendy, I'm Emmi, your worst nightmare'

'Okay' said Wendy and giggled.

'Woah' said Emmi as she walked off with Toadette. 'That is not like me. Oh well, let's go and get some ice cream!'

'Thanks' said Wendy as she and Jo walked to the English class.

'No problem. So you are Wendy?' asked Jo, stopping and looking at Wendy.

'Yeah'

Jo then began to feel excited.

'You are the sister of Ludwig!?' she cried.

'Um, yes' said Wendy, feeling confused.

'Oh...My...God...LUDWIG!' screamed Jo, sprinting off.

'Well, that was weird' thought Wendy, opening the door to her class.

...

Ludwig walked down the hallway alone, trying to hide his face.

'Have any of you seem Ludwig!? You know, Ludwig Koopa!? YOU HAVE!? TELL ME!' came a voice from behind Ludwig.

Ludwig, surprised, turned around, only to see a girl staring at him.

'...Hi?'

'HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!' screamed the girl and hugged Ludwig. 'YOU ARE EPIC IN THE GAMES!'

'Um, thanks' said Ludwig, feeling slightly embarrassed.

'Oh, sorry. Am I embarrassing you?' asked the girl, stepping back. 'I'm Jo'

'Hi' said Ludwig.

'I have got to go to my English class now. BYE!'

Ludwig watched the girl run off.

'What the hell?'

...

Iggy and Lemmy were walking together, because they had the same class.

'Oh, god. Do you think I'm gonna get bullied?' asked Iggy, shaking.

'Chill' said Lemmy. 'Just chill'

They both entered the Science class. They saw students making experiments. One of them was actually on fire.

'Well, this isn't going to go very well, is it?' asked Iggy.

'I don't know, but I hit the Jackpot!' cheered Lemmy, running over to a group of girls.

'Fucking idiot...' whispered Iggy.

...

Bowser Jr was shaking as he walked through the long hallway.

'I g-guess I better l-look at my first c-class' he said, shivering.

He opened the book, and searched.

'Right. Spanish. Worst subject ever' he muttered and chuckled to himself.

'Are you Ok?' came a voice from behind him.

Bowser Jr turned around.

'My name is Belinda. But you can call me Belinda for short'

They both laughed.

...

Morton and Roy barged through the crowds, heading for the Gym.

'No way am I going to the Dance class, dude. No fucking way' groaned Morton, pushing past a boy and a girl.

'Hey, watch it!'

Roy and Morton turned around. The girl had long black hair, a blue T-Shirt, a light blue skirt and boots. She looked a bit shy. The boy, however, had short black hair, a blue shirt, a black jacket and black shoes.

'Excuse me?' grunted Roy.

'You heard me. WATCH IT!' shouted the boy, pushing Roy back.

'Colt, forget it' whispered the girl, pulling on her brother's jacket.

'The girl is right. Forget it' said Roy, and turned away.

Colt, in anger, ran forward and punched Roy in the face.

'Ugh, god dammit' whispered Roy, standing up.

'Colt, LEAVE IT!' shouted the girl.

'You're lucky this time' whispered the boy as his sister dragged him away.

'Well, look who got beaten up' said Morton smugly.

'Shut it' muttered Roy.

...

Larry pushed the door open to the English class, his papers dropping all over the place.

'Why me?' he muttered to himself as he leaned down to pick them up.

'Here, let me help you'

Larry looked up, to see none other than Dixie Kong.

'Its fine' Larry said.

'No, I insist' Dixie said.

'I'm serious. I can do this alone' said Larry, raising his voice a bit.

'Dude, let me help you!' Dixie also began raising her voice.

'Look, it is my things. Just go away and carry on with whatever stupid thing you were doing' muttered Larry.

'Stop being so mean! LET ME HELP YOU!' Dixie shouted.

'Fine!' shouted Larry.

Luckily, there was no one else in the class, except one girl.

'Woah, guys' she said and laughed.

'Shut up, Jasmine' muttered Dixie, walking back to her seat.

'That is a bit harsh, ya think?' said Jasmine, giggling.

Then two more entered.

'Hey Tia! Hi Kacey!' Jasmine waved.

Tiana was a Koopa, and Kacey was a human, just like Jasmine.

'Guess what? Dixie has a crush!' squealed Jasmine.

'Seriously?' gasped Kacey, peeking at Dixie, who had a frustrated look on her face as she looked out of the window.

Larry decided to sit anywhere, and sat two seats behind Dixie. Then another Koopa came in. She wore pink pretty much everywhere, except her shoes, which were red.

'Hi guys, I'm Mindy!' she said and smiled.

Then a boy came in, pushing Mindy over. He had a dark green shell and black sunglasses. He had large black boots, and a belt.

'I am Jock. And I am everyone's worst nightmare, so look out for me' the Koopa said, slamming the door and relaxing on two chairs.

'Just be quiet' snapped the girls.

'Ugh, whatever' Jock rolled his eyes.

...

Wendy sat in the French class patiently. Then a purple Koopa entered, grinning. He had black sunglasses on, easily hiding his eyes. He passed Wendy, but then walked back and leaned on her desk.

'Hey' he said.

'Not now...' Wendy whispered, slowly turning her head the other way.

'I'm Valf' the Koopa said, grinning.

'Nice' said Wendy sarcastically.

'You new here?' asked Valf.

'No. I have been here for 20 years. IT IS KINDA OBVIOUS!' Wendy screamed, shocking Valf.

'Well' said Valf, quietly. 'Class starts in an hour'

He walked to his seat.

'Impressive...' whispered Wendy.

...

Ludwig sat in his class, happy that he finally got some peace. Suddenly, a Toad came running in. She had a purple jacket, green trousers and a green and purple hat. On her shirt was a name tag saying 'Gwen'.

'Oh my god! Hi guys! I like ponies! Did you know that Antarctica is melting? HAS ANYONE GOT COFFEE ICE CREAM!?' she screamed, bouncing up and down.

'Woah...' whispered Ludwig.

...

Iggy and Lemmy were walking down the hallway once again. Then Iggy sensed someone behind him. He turned around to see a tiny Toad watching him.

'Aren't you a little young to be here?' asked Iggy, crouching down.

'Toadal' the girl said then giggled.

'Hi, Toadal' said Iggy awkwardly. 'I am gonna go now...'

Iggy then ran away. Lemmy, surprised, turned around.

'Toadal'

...

Bowser Jr and Belinda walked through the cafeteria, and into the Art class.

'So...Um, what is your name?' asked Belinda.

'Bowser Jr' replied Bowser Jr casually.

'Nice name' said Belinda quietly.

'What kind of name is that?' she thought as they both sat down.

...

A/N: Yay, I got in all the OCs! Sorry if I got the personality wrong, or if I didn't give them the right clothes. I forgot to add Appearance on the OC list. Yeah...Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


	3. Trapped, Chain Chomps, Excitement!

Me: First of all, I am sorry if I made your OCs act like complete idiots or a really bad fangirl, or so on. I am just a freak about doing things like that. So for this chapter, I will make all of you act normal. You will all hopefully like that. Tell me if you want them crazy or strange again. Also, four more OCs will be entering the story in this chapter. Also, I am kinda worried that my story will get deleted. The reason is, I didn't ask for the OCs through PM, and people say that is how they get deleted. I am still accepting OCs, by the way. I will just keep doing and hope it doesn't get deleted. Also something really exciting will happen twice in this chapter, so read to find out. And now onto...

!THE REPLYING OF THE REVIEWS!

Kookylover98: Yeah...Sorry about that :/. And thanks!

nintendgal101: I was going to make your OC normal after meeting Ludwig anyway. So...That's good :P.

TravixMan: AND WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!? HUH!? Lol, joke :P. Thanks!

Shadowclanwarrior: Epic name, by the way :P. And thanks for telling me that!

Kaiimi: Yup, Dixie is getting angry! Lol :D.

Tiana Koopa: Thanks!

Ebonei: Did I? That is quite surprising XD. Your welcome!

Star333: ...Oh my god. I am SO sorry for that! Ok, so Toadal is a guy, not a girl? Got it. I will use your other OC.

Random Person: Wow, thanks a lot!

Kraizzy Daizzy: Ok, I will use them :). But I am going to make their appearance anything, so please don't be offended by how I dress them.

Jeanette Volet: Lol, nearly every girl OC's love interest is Ludwig! I will use her though, so don't worry.

And now to begin!

...

It was Lunchtime in the University, and everyone was speeding in to get something to eat. Some ran straight to the table because they had bought things from the vending machine, while the others waited at the counter with trays.

'I haven't seen you around here before. What is your name?' the kind dinner lady asked, staring at Jo.

'Hmmm?' Jo glanced up at her.

She wasn't paying attention. She was just thinking about going back to class and doing boring physics.

'What is your name?' the dinner lady repeated, putting down the huge spoon she was using to serve everyone with.

'Oh. Jo I'm new here' she then laughed, realising she rhymed.

'HAHAHA!' the dinner lady burst out laughing, clutching her sides.

Jo then stopped laughing and glanced at her with wide eyes. She picked up her tray and slowly backed away, still staring at her in fear.

Emmi chewed on a piece of bread, listening to the conversation Tiana, Kacey and Jasmine were having.

'This food is terrible' she said, dropping the bread back onto her tray. 'I am getting something from the vending machine.

The other three didn't hear her and she rolled her eyes, standing up. She pulled out a coin from her trouser pocket and inserted it in the vending machine.

'Hmmm...Healthy things, or junk food?' she wondered, deciding which button to press.

'Hey! I don't have all day here!' a girl muttered from behind her, flipping her hair.

She was a human with long black hair and blue eyes. She wore a blue shirt with black jeans and red trainers.

'I am deciding, Kerstin' Emmi rolled her eyes, turning around.

'What's happening, Amy?' another girl came up.

'Oh, hey Daizzy' Kerstin smiled. 'This girl is taking absolutely forever to pick what to have from the vending machine.

The girl, like Kerstin, had long black hair and blue eyes. She wore a red shirt with dark red jeans and black converse. She shrugged.

'So what? Just let her decide' Amy replied.

Everyone continued eating until the bell rang, the noise thundering throughout the halls and corridors.

'Ugh, I seriously do not want to go back to class' Dixie muttered, picking up her school bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

They all walked out, leaving the room silent. Well, apart from the dinner lady, who was still laughing.

'Hey, where did everybody go?' she asked in surprise when she finally stopped, looking around. 'Oh well, more ice cream for me!'

...

'Let's see...Which class next?' Valf opened his school book that was given to him by a teacher, which told you which classes to go to and everything else. 'History? Uh oh, Toadsworth is the teacher in that class, and he SERIOUSLY doesn't like me. That, and the reason that he will keep going on and on about Peach. I don't really see what is that good about her...Well, there is something...'

He smiled, thinking about her. Gwen walked by, staring at Valf like he was a freak.

'Dude, why are you speaking to yourself?' after saying that, she quickly ran off.

'Because...Um...GET BACK HERE!' Valf chased after her, leaving the others surprised as the two dashed past them.

They ran past a girl who tripped over and cried out as she hit the ground. She stood back up and dusted herself off, annoyed.

Her name was Kandy Max Lee, a half-Koopa and half-human. They were quite unique. The bottom-half was Koopa and the top-half was human. She had brown hair and green eyes that sparkled. She wore a red summer shirt that was way too small for her, and purple jeans. On her feet she wore red sandals. Her shell was bright purple, with green spikes that shot out like sharp teeth.

'Guys, watch out!' she shouted, annoyed.

She continued walking in frustration.

'Where the hell is the Art class?'

...

Larry walked down a corridor towards the English class. He passed many strange drawings and pictures that people did in the University years ago. Then he came upon a door with tape over it. Above it there was a plaque. Larry read it, interested.

'Never go through the door to the cellar. If you do, you will be putting your own life in danger. Signed, Principal Mario' he read.

He stopped Wendy, Gwen, Dixie, Ludwig, Belinda, Jo, Roy, Jena, Colt, Bowser Jr, Morton, Valf, and Iggy who were walking past him.

'Hey guys, do any of you want to check this out with me?' he asked, his eyes shining.

It was silent for a moment.

'But it tape all over it, plus it says NOT to go in it' Dixie pointed out.

'Why thank you, captain obvious' Larry rolled his eyes. 'Anyone else?'

Dixie scowled, but stayed silent. Valf then walked forward, along with Colt, Roy, Jo, Gwen and Belinda.

'I would do anything to get out of doing work' Roy grinned.

'Come on, Jena' Colt urged.

'I'm not sure...' Jena whispered.

Larry began ripping off the tape and placing it on the ground.

'Looks like its just us, then' he said, shaking off a piece of the tape that was stuck to his hand.

He put his hand to the door. Suddenly, there was a loud voice.

'Students?'

Wendy looked to the left and gasped. Toadsworth was walking down the corridor towards them.

'Guys! Toadsworth is coming' she said rapidly.

'Then get in, quick!' Larry whispered, opening the door widely.

'I am still not sure...' Jena said slowly.

'Just get in!' Dixie cried, giving Jena a hard shove which sent her tumbling through the door.

Her and the others ran in, Larry closing the door just in time. Toadsworth walked by, glancing at the door. He then spotted the tape on the floor. He then shrugged.

'It must have been my imagination' he said, walking off.

'You owe me...' Jena whispered to Colt as they all walked down the creaking stairs.

...

A girl was walking towards the Math class with all the others. She was half-Toad and half-Koopa, also known as a 'Toopa'. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, that were hidden by dark sunglasses. She wore a black leather jacket and black jeans that went with a pair of black boots. Her name was Hunter.

Emmi, Toadal, Tiana, Jasmine, Kacey, Jock, Mindy, Amy, Daizzy, Kandy and Lemmy were walking with her. They were just about to enter there the roof shook and dust fell from it, landing on everyone.

'What the heck?' Toadal asked, turning his head up to look.

'Oh no...' whispered Jasmine.

'What?' asked Mindy, confused.

'LOOK OUT!' Jasmine screamed at the top of her lungs, diving away from the roof.

They all dodged as a mighty clang met their ears, making everyone groan in pain. They glanced up and gasped. A metal staircase was there, parts of it brown with rust. It led up into darkness, and they all wondered where it led.

'We should totally go up there' Kacey cheered in happiness. 'It will be exciting!'

They all agreed, after all, they would do anything to stop going to class. They all headed up, some of the, frightened that it might break. Once they all climbed up, a musty smell met their noses, making Kandy cough and splutter.

'Ugh. This is the exact reason why I hate attics' Amy muttered.

'Hey guys, maybe some old University things will be here. Like people's things that they left over. Should we look?' Jock asked, his eyes sparkling in excitement.

'Sure, but I have no idea what is so exciting about it' Emmi backed away from Jock.

Suddenly, there was a crack coming from under her feet, and the sound of floorboards sinking downwards. Emmi glanced downwards and saw the floorboards were struggling to hold her up.

'AHHHHHH!' she cried, jumping out of the way and hitting her head on the wall.

'Are you Ok?' asked Hunter, walking towards her.

Then there was another clang, and Lemmy's eyes widened.

'Guys! Somebody has just closed the staircase!' he ran towards it and began stomping his foot a trapdoor was, trying to get it to open and the staircase to fall out.

'You have got to be kidding me' Tiana face-palmed. 'I can not stay in this dump for a moment longer'

'Guys, we have to get out somehow!' Kandy cried. 'Any ideas?'

They all sadly shook their heads. Then there was a moan coming from the corner of the room. They could see fire blasting out at them, and the smell of smoke went up their noses.

'WHAT IS THAT!?' Daizzy screamed, clutching onto Amy.

'Everyone, stay calm' Jock said quietly. 'AHHHHH!'

...

Larry, Wendy, Gwen, Dixie, Valf, Ludwig, Belinda, Jo, Roy, Jena, Colt, Bowser Jr, Morton, and Iggy were still walking down the stairs, nearly all of them frightened of what could be lurking in the darkness.

'I wonder what the others are doing right now...' Gwen wondered.

'Probably sat in the boring Math or French class doing work' Bowser Jr chuckled. 'Meanwhile, we are going on an adventure. We have a lot to tell them when we get back'

'What, that we entered a forbidden door and walked down some stairs?' Valf raised his eyebrow and began laughing.

'You know what I mean!' Bowser Jr snapped, who was at the front of the group.

'BOO!' Larry jumped up from in front of Dixie, scaring her as she screamed, almost falling backwards.

'Dude!' she muttered, shoving past him.

'Well, she can't take a joke' Larry rolled his eyes, sneaking over to Wendy.

Dixie turned around, watching as Wendy fainted and Larry laughed, picking her up.

'Forget about it...Forget about it...' she whispered.

'Hey Ludwig' Belinda smiled, walking over to the German Koopaling.

'Hmmm?' Ludwig turned around. 'Oh. Hey...What's your name?'

Belinda giggled.

'Belinda. Belinda Berry'

'Nice name' Ludwig smiled back.

Jo scowled.

'Why, HELLO LUDWIG' she said loudly, stepping in front of Belinda and pushing her over. 'How are you?'

'I'm fine, thanks' Ludwig replied, slightly creeped out by how many people had just randomly started talking to him.

Belinda stood up, wincing in pain, and limped back over to Ludwig.

'Nice to meet you' she said, walking off.

'Well...That was weird, wasn't it?' Jo smiled at Ludwig, who slowly turned around and continued walking.

When he was out of sight, Belinda stomped over to Jo.

'What the hell was that? You just pushed me because I was speaking to your boyfriend? That is really low' she spat.

'Hey, I'm sorry. Just please don't speak to him again, alright?' Jo waved at her then began skipping over to Ludwig.

Belinda clenched her fists together in anger and furiously walked over to Jo, lifting up her hands. Pushing them forward, she shoved Jo, and she began stumbling down the stairs. She then tripped and fell sideways, sliding off the stairs. She screamed in terror as she fell down and down, landing with a hard thump on the ground.

'Oh...My...God...' Belinda ran down the stairs along with the others and went over to Jo, kneeling down. 'I am so sorry...'

Jo struggled to speak, a cry of pain escaping her lips as she tried to move.

'You were jealous...You did all this because you were jealous...' she whispered really quietly.

'Wait a minute, she pushed you down?' gasped Wendy, pointing at Belinda.

'I didn't mean to shove you off...I promise' Belinda was now struggling not to cry.

'Does anyone know first aid?' asked Ludwig, glancing around at them all.

Valf nodded, and walked towards Jo, sitting down.

'How could you do such a terrible thing?' asked Gwen.

'Guys, listen to her! She didn't mean to do it!' Jena raised her arms and waved them about.

_Grrr..._

Larry lifted his head.

'Did you guys hear that?'

'Hear what?' asked Roy.

'Listen'

It was all silent, nobody breathing.

_GRRR..._

'Oh my god, I totally hear it!' cried Wendy.

'Shut up and listen! It sounds like it is coming from over there' Iggy pointed towards the darkness.

Suddenly, there was the sound of metal clanging against the ground, and chain rattling. A black ball slowly began hopping out of the darkness. It continued coming out, until all of its body was revealed. A long silver chain led up to the black ball. Suddenly, eyes opened, along with a mouth. Razor-sharp teeth were seen, and the thing suddenly began barking. They all gulped.

'Now I know why this cellar was forbidden' Dixie whispered, backing away towards the stairs. 'Its...'

'A CHAIN CHOMP!' they all screamed in terror.

'BARK! BARK!'

...

A/N: I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter. So, half of the group is trapped high up in the attic, while the other half are down in the cellar with a monstrous chain chomp. How will any of them survive? Find out in the next chapter! Please review, and remember, you can still send in your OC, but thy will probably not get in the action. But if I get enough then I will make another exciting part where all them have some trouble. Anyway, bye guys!


End file.
